


Ragnarok Season 2 (working title)

by alyssak1989



Category: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Dead Isolde, Dead Vidar, F/M, Laurits believes Magne, M/M, Magne has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssak1989/pseuds/alyssak1989
Summary: Magne deals with the fallout from the fight with Vidar that nearly killed him. Gry, now knowing that the Jutuls are not who they seem, has to keep it a secret that she is friends with a mythological God and giant.
Relationships: Laurits/Fjor, Magne/Gry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was the first thing Magne felt as he slowly gained consciousness. As he took a breath and blinked a few times to clear his vision, he was greeted with a clear blue sky and was met with nothing but silence. "What happened?" he thought as he slowly sat up. Seeing Vidar laying a few feet away from him brought the fight back in a rush. The teen quickly got to his feet and backed away from the prone man. When nothing happened, he cautiously approached Vidar. Gently nudging him, Magne was surprised that there was no reaction. He put two fingers on Vidar's throat and felt no pulse. "No" he breathed. He knew that if anyone found Vidar, he was going to be arrested and go straight to jail - there was no way he was going to talk his way out of this. Thankfully, there was no one around when they fought. The remaining Jutuls were not going to stop until they killed him. Thinking quickly, the teen pulled Vidar back into the abandoned warehouse and made sure no one saw him leave.

As Magne headed into town, he was figuring out what he needed to do and who he could ask for help. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as the answer came to him. "Fjor" he said to himself and headed to Gry's place hoping they were there. 

As he enters her mother's hair salon, she greeted him. "Hi. Are Gry and Fjor here?" he asked. "Yes. They came here a little bit ago and are in the back" she said. Thanking her, he headed further in. When he got to the kitchen, he found them sitting at the table not saying a word. He coughed to get their attention, causing both teens to jump at the sudden sound. In a blur of movement that only Magne could follow, Fjor had gotten up and had shoved Magne against the wall with his arm against his throat. "Fjor!" cried Gry as she approached them. 

"Why are you here?" Fjor growled, eyes turning amber. "I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you think" Magne replied, not missing as Gry's eyes widened at the non-chalant remark. "Why should I trust you?" Fjor demanded, pressing his arm tighter into his neck. "Vidar's dead and I need your help" Magne replied. In his shock, Fjor removed his arm and backed up. "What? How?" he asked in disbelief, sinking into a chair. "What about...?" Magne asked, glancing at Gry unsure if he should continue. 

"I know. Fjor told me everything. I'm still processing" she said and Magne nodded. As Magne explained what happened, Fjor and Gry sat silently until he was done. With tears in her eyes, Gry got up and hugged Magne, which he returned. "So. What do you need me to do to help?" asked Fjor. "I know he is sending the barrels out on a freighter tomorrow. I saw them being loaded before the fight. We need to find someway to get Vidar's body on there and hidden somewhere that he won't be found" Magne answered and Fjor sighed. "That won't be possible. I will take care of it, though. You can trust me, consider it thanks for saving both of our lives." said Fjor. "What about Saxa and Ran?" asked Gry. "I'll think of something to tell them. It's helpful that he was already being looked into because of the barrels you left for the police, so that will work in my favor. I've got to go now before he's found." said Fjor and left.

Magne put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths as Gry sat next to him in the nook. "Are you okay?" she asked as she rubbed his back and he removed his hands from his face to look at her. "I don't know. I've been through so much since coming here" he admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't believe what were you telling me at first" she said. "It's okay" he said, putting his hand over hers and closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. "Can I stay here for a bit? I'm not ready to go home and face my mom" he said. "Of course" she said and they sat in companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Still trying to think of a good title, does anyone have any ideas?

Magne woke to the sensation of someone gently running fingers through his hair. When he opened his eyes, he was confused as to why he was lying down. "Good. You're awake" said Gry from above him. When he turned his head back, he realized that he had fallen asleep and quickly sat up with an apology. "It's okay. Besides, you looked like you needed it" she said. "How long have I been here?" he asked. "Just a few hours" she replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here, but I think I should head back" he said. "You going to be okay when you get home?" Gry asked. "Yeah. See you tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded. "See you tomorrow" she said and the two hugged before he left.

As he approached his house, he saw that lights were still on and he took a calming breath before letting himself in. "Magne?" asked his mom. "Hey" he greeted. "Where were you? Laurits said that he'd be at a friends house." Turid said as she stood by the front door. Magne took his time removing his coat and shoes before he answered. "After I left the celebration, I took a walk to clear my head when I ran into Gry and Fjor. I was with them at her place and I fell asleep" he said and his mother sighed. "Magne, about what you said at the harbor...will you really not take the pills?" she asked. "I already told I won't. I'm fine. No more delusional thoughts or crazy behavior. I promise. I'm going to bed" he said and walked past her before she could say anything.

Magne let out a trembling breath as he sat heavily on his bed, the fight finally catching up to him. As he worked to get his breathing under control, his phone vibrated. He saw that Fjor sent him text saying that Vidar's body was taken care of and no one would ever find it. Not bothering with a reply, Magne laid down and closed his eyes. A few hours later, he sat up with a start gasping for air and clutching his chest. On auto-pilot, he ran out of his room and downstairs, barely remembering to put on shoes and his jacket. When he finally snapped out of his haze, he found himself outside Gry's window. He looked in and saw that she was still awake. He quietly tapped on her window, drawing her attention. She turned on her lamp and opened the window. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the state he was in. He could only shake his head. "Come in" she whispered and he easily climbed through the window. Taking his hand, she guided him to sit on her bed next to her. "Magne…" she began, putting an hand on his arm when she that he was shaking. "I...I...dreamt about the fight. I dreamt that he killed me. He punched through my chest." whispered Magne, subconsciously putting his hand over the spot where he had felt Vidar's hand as tears welled up in his eyes. Gry pulled him into a hug and he clung to her as cried silently. 

"I'm so sorry" she muttered as his tears subsided and he looked at her, wiping his eyes. Gry got up and locked her door. "Come on, we both need sleep" she said. "Are you sure?" he asked and Gry raised an eyebrow, causing him to chuckle softly. "Okay, okay" he said and once again removed his jacket and shoes and laid down, making sure not to take up space by turning on his side. Gry turned off the lamp and laid next to him, also on her side. As the two teens stared at each other in the dark, Gry began running her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes as he leaned into touch. "You know you can come here anytime you need to" she whispered and he nodded. Suddenly, Gry shifted so that she was laying on her back. "Come here" she said and Magne laid against her, careful of his weight. He closed his eyes again and draped an arm over her waist as she started smoothing his hair again. "Thank you" Magne said sleepily. "Anytime" she said. Gry smiled to herself as she felt Magne finally relax and his breathing even out before going to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found the two teens fast asleep, both feeling a sense of safety in each other's arms. Magne slowly started to stir as he woke. When he sat up and opened his eyes, he looked down to see that Gry was still sleeping and smiled softly as he brushed a lock of her hair back from face. "Mmm" she said and opened her eyes. "Morning" Magne said softly and she smiled up at him. "Morning. Have you been up long?" she asked. "Just got up" he replied as he scooted back so that he was resting against her headboard. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah. You?" she asked. "Yep. No bad dreams" he replied. "That's good" she said as she sat up and stretched. Their attention was drawn to one of the nightstands when Magne's phone buzzed. "Who is it?" she asked as he looked at his phone. "My mom. She's asking where I am" he said and sighed after he sent her a text that he was with Gry working on a school assignment. "Did something happen between you two?" asked Gry. "Yeah. Before the celebration, we were at the harbor having an ice cream when she tried to convince me to take the pills that I was prescribed" he answered. "Oh, Magne" she said and he shook his head. "It's fine. I told her that I don't need them and that I would be myself, except that she didn't believe me and asked again when I went home last night" he said. "I'm sorry" she said, slipping her hand into his. "Thanks" he said squeezing it briefly. "By the way, how are we going to explain the fact that I spent the night here? I told my mom that I was here working on an assignment" he said. "That's actually perfect. They won't be up yet, so we can go downstairs and start making breakfast and tell them that if they ask" she said. "Okay" he said and they left her room and went downstairs. 

Fifteen minutes later, Gry's parents came down and were surprised at the scene in front of them. Gry was laughing quietly as Magne tried to follow her instructions to make the coffee while she was making muesli. "Good morning" greeted Gry's mother. "Good morning" Gry replied. "Why are you up at this hour and why is Magne here?" asked her father. "We had a school assignment, so he came over early. I hope that's okay" said Gry. "Of course" her mother said and her parents shared a knowing look as they sat down at the table. "The coffee's smelling good, Magne" her father said. "Thanks, I hope I didn't mess it up" he said as he brought the pot of now brewed coffee to the table while Gry started dishing out the cereal into bowls. "Magne, can you get these two?" she asked. "Yeah" he said and carried the bowls to the table. The four ate in silence for a while. "So, what's the assignment about?" asked Gry's father. "Norse mythology" Gry said and Magne choked on his coffee. "Are you okay?" asked her mother as she gently pat him on the back and he nodded. He shot Gry a look to which she just grinned at, confusing her parents. "Is it for Erik's class?" her dad asked. "Yeah. In fact, I think we should get back to it" she said and both teens got up from the table. "Okay. We can take care of the dishes" her mother said. "Okay. We will be down later" said Gry as she headed upstairs, while Magne followed.

"Norse mythology, really?!" Magne hissed when they were back in her room. "Well, I wasn't lying. I do want to know more, as I am sure you do" she replied as she sat down on her desk and started up her laptop. "You're right" he said and settled next her. "I do have one question, sort of unrelated - when did all of this start for you?" she asked. "If I had to guess, it was when, I think her name is Wenche, brushed her fingers along my forehead the day we arrived. I had helped this old man in a scooter and she came out of here and said I was a good boy and then did this" Magne said, running his fingers along his forehead. "Then I heard voices whispering in my head and I broke the window crank shaft before I said it was going to rain. My mom didn't believe me and then it poured" he said and Gry just stared at him. "Wow" she said. "Yeah" he replied.

Unsure of what more to say, Gry started researching about Thor. "So, according to this, Thor, which is common knowledge, is that he is the God of thunder. It says that he also the God of the sky and agriculture. It says that he married a fertility Goddess named Sif and had a boy and girl, and that he possibly had another son with a giantess. It looks like the majority of the stories involve him fighting a giant serpent named Jormungandr, which is a monstrous snake that coils itself around Earth" she said and Magne scoffed. "Great, something to look forward to. Anything else?" he asked and Gry scrolled down a bit.

"It says that he mainly served as a protector-God had a chariot drawn by two goats. He had three magical items - his hammer Mjolnir, a magic belt and iron gloves. It says that he and Loki are not brothers, but that Loki is the sworn brother of Odin. Thor is almost always portrayed with long red hair a beard" she said and then looked over at Magne as he stared pacing, gripping at his hair. "Magne?" she asked and he whirled to face her. "This is crazy, right?! As if having to fight a centuries old giant and nearly dying wasn't enough, I might have to fight a giant serpent!" he exclaimed, nearing hysterics. Gry quickly moved her laptop and approached him. "Magne, it's going to be okay. We are going to figure this out" she said. "How?" he asked. "Maybe we can talk to Fjor at school. If anyone can help, it would be him" she said. "You're right" Magne conceded and he sat back down on her bed. "Tomorrow" said Magne and Gry agreed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Magne and Gry were waiting for Fjor at the front of the school, hoping that he could shed some light on what they found. "You okay?" she asked, seeing that he looked distracted. "Yeah, I was just thinking if I should tell Laurits. It may be good to have someone else who knows the truth" she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I am. Plus, the night of the dance he knew the dance that Fjor and Saxa did and I don't think it was something they had practiced beforehand. I think telling him the truth is the best thing" she said. "Okay. Maybe we should have Fjor with us as well, it might make it easier to explain" he said and he nodded in agreement. "Fjor's here" he said suddenly and she looked at where he was staring to see him approach. "Good morning" she greeted when he was close. "Good morning. What's going on?" he asked. "We have some questions about your history with my past self" Magne answered. "We did some research on the story and wanted to hear your version of it" Gry elaborated as he handed him what they printed out. "I don't know what more I can tell you than what you already researched. Obviously there was some creative license taken with the comics and Marvel movies by making him blond and having Loki as a brother. The truth is that Thor was the son of Odin, a half giant and Jord, a giantess. But that was common for Gods and Goddesses. What I can tell is that when I learned of Thor's demise after his battle with the Jormungand during Ragnarok, was real and led to the end of all the Gods and Goddesses. As for Loki, he was a traitor and was constantly tricking Thor" he said. "By coming here, am I doomed to repeat history?" asked Magne. "Honestly? I don't know. As far as I was told by Vidar, the Jorgmungand was not reborn. Of course, he liked to keep things to himself and only divulge information when it would be in his best interest and it's not like I can ask him anymore" Fjor replied. "I-" Magne began. "No, I'm not blaming you. He brought this on himself" assured Fjor. Before anything more could be said, the school bell rang. "Listen, let's pick this after school" said Gry. "Okay" said Magne then kissed her cheek before heading to his class. "So...you guys finally got together. About time" Fjor teased. "Shut up" said Gry, barely containing a smile as they headed to their separate classes. 

The end of the day found Gry, Magne and Fjor once again at the front of the school. "Did you tell Laurits to meet us out here?" asked Gry. "Yeah. You sure you want to do this?" asked Fjor. "I am. After what she told me about the dance the three of you did, it made me sure that he needs to know the truth" said Magne. "Here he comes" said Gry. "Fjor, what's up? Why did you want to meet you all here?" asked Laurits. "There is something that you should know, but not here. We're headed to Gry's" he said as the four teens headed to the parking lot. "Okay?" Laurits, confused as he got into Fjor's car. "We'll meet you there" said Gry and Fjor nodded as they drove away. "Gry?" asked Mane. "Yeah-what are you doing?" she cried as he picked her up and held her bridal style. "You ready?" Magne asked. "Ready for what?" she asked cautiously. "You may want to hold on tight" was all she got in response. "MAGNE!" she shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck and shut her eyes when he started running. In what felt like no time, Magne stopped. Looking down at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. "You can open your eyes, we're here" he said, chuckling. "It's not funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said indignantly as he he set her down. "Sorry" he apologized. "Just give me warning next time" she said. "I promise" he said as they walked up to the front door. As they walked up the driveway, she turned and saw that Magne has stopped walking. "Are you still wanting to do this?" she asked, seeing that he looked unsure. "Sort of. There is always the possibility he may not believe what we tell him" he replied. "He may surprise you" she said and then held his hand as he took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this" he said.

As they approached the front door, they heard yelling from inside the house. "That doesn't sound good. Can you hear who it is?" she asked. "It sounds like Saxa, Ran and Fjor. The two of them are arguing with Fjor about what I did to Vidar" he replied. "With Laurits there? That can't be good" she said. "It's not like he is going to understand what they are saying, they're speaking in a different language, the same one they have talked to me in the past" replied Magne. "Should we still do this?" she asked. "I don't think..." he began when the front door suddenly flew open and she could only watch in shock as he was sent flying by a palm strike from Saxa, her eyes golden.


End file.
